A forgotten night
by rista07d
Summary: Cody wakes up in a strange bed with no memory of the night before and a killer headache. Slash, Candy
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Slash, slight cursing.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own any of these guys, just my imagination.  
****A/N: This is one of the first multiple chapter fics and I hope you'll all enjoy it :) Also my first language isn't English so I'm very sorry for any mistakes! **

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes Cody groaned at the killer headache he had. Damn he shouldn't have drunk so much last night. But everyone around him had been looking so happy and cheerful and it just had made him feel miserable and lonely, so he grabbed to the bottle. Now however he regretted it like hell. He couldn't even remember ever having such a bad hangover as he had now. His head felt like Hunter had hit it with his damn sledgehammer for a long period of time.

Sitting up he was glad that at least it wasn't sunny outside so the daylight didn't hurt his eyes too much as he looked around the room. He frowned however when he realized that this wasn't the hotel room he shared with Ted. _Oh god what had he done last night?_ He thought as he tried hard to remember, but the only things he did remember was going to the club and feeling completely miserable and drinking. The rest was just one big black hole.

Looking down in desperation he felt himself panic even more as he realized that he was naked. Naked and in a room that wasn't his own. What the hell had he done?

He tried even harder to remember something about last night. He knew he had been watching Ted dance with some anonymous girl and he remembered Mike and Jack snogging the life out of each other. Oh and Evan and Christian almost having sex in the middle of the dance-floor, but that was about it. Him watching the other while drinking his sorrow away, nothing more.

Sighing he pulled his hair out of frustration. Why couldn't he remember? And how did he get here? Had he gone back with some strange guy... or even worse with one of his fellow wrestlers?

Suddenly there was knock on the door, making him winch at the sound. "John, you're there?" sounded Randy's voice from the other side of the door.

Cody felt all the color leave his face as he felt like he was going to have a panic attack. Shit this was John's room -Randy's best friend- and here he was lying naked in John's bed with his lover knocking on the door. The same lover that had been the reason he had felt so miserable and lonely last night in the first place, because Randy had been away for a couple of days for promotion work.

Than to his horror he heard the lock being turned and the door opening. Completely frozen he could do nothing more than watch as the door opened revealing his lover. He didn't want to know how Randy would react to finding him naked in the room and bed of his best friend.

His heart clenched with fear as he watched how Randy looked around the room and stilled when his eyes came upon him. He saw how his lover tensed and paled and he knew that Randy was trying hard to stay calm before pulling any conclusions.

"Cody." The older man's voice was nothing more than a low angry growl. "What are you doing here?"

He looked down, guilty for not knowing the reason why he was in John's room and bed naked. Ashamed for knowing that there was a big chance he had cheated on Randy with the man's own best friend.

The sound of an animal like growl startled him, looking up he realized that it had come from his Randy. The older man had seen his actions as an admission of guilt and looked at him with pure anger. He swallowed hard at seeing the ice cold Viper-like glare his lover sent him. Than without another single word Randy turned on his heels and left the room, slamming the door behind him making him winch at the loud noise.

Looking at the door he felt completely defeated and tears started to roll down his cheeks as he realized that Randy had just broken up with him without saying so much as a word. Not that he could blame him, who wouldn't do the same if you found out your lover had slept with your best friend.

Laying back down he curled up into a ball, sobbing onto his pillow. His heart felt like it had just been torn into pieces and he knew it was his own fucking fault. The pain he felt of losing the man he loved more than anything and would have given his life for hurt like a bitch and all because of a drunk night he couldn't even remember.

He didn't know how long he had been lying there crying his heart out, when he felt the bed dip and a hand on his shoulder. "Cody?"

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is pretty short, but I promise to update soon if not tomorrow :) Anyway please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Slash, slight cursing.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own any of these guys, just my imagination.  
****A/N: Ok so here is chapter 2, hope you'll enjoy! Again first language isn't English so I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
**

"Cody?" He heard John say as a big hand touched his shoulder and he couldn't help but flinch. "Cody baby-boy what's wrong?"

Cody looked up at the older man as if he was the biggest idiot on earth. "What's wrong? You seriously dare to ask me what's wrong!" he yelled temporarily forgetting about his headache. "How dare you, you fucking bastard. How could you do this to me... to Randy, your best friend."

John had pulled back startled as soon as he started yelling and looked at him completely dumbfounded.

"I can't believe you did this to us you egoistic heartless bastard!" Cody raged at him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Or more importantly, what the fuck did we do to deserve this."

Blinking John seemed to get out of his shocked state. "Wow... Wow slow down there Cody." And to his own surprise Cody stopped, though he didn't know why. "What the hell are you talking about?" John asked him.

He glared furious at the older man. "Oh like you don't know" he told the man and he could clearly hear the hate and disgust in his own voice.

John seemed to be taken back it. "No I don't know, so why don't you tell me" he said calmly.

"Last night you brainless idiot" he yelled frustrated. How could the older man be so stupid? Or act like nothing had happened.

He was taken back however when John started laughing. "Oh Codes what the hell do you think that happened." Not answering Cody just glared at him, how dare John make fun of him.

Finally the older man calmed down and stopped laughing as he told him calmly, "Cody last night you, you were too drunk to stay alone and since Ted disappeared to god knows where I took you back."

Cody snorted in disbelief, like he was going to believe that. "Oh yeah, so why am I naked then?"

John sighed and ran a hand though his short hair. "You Cody are a messy drinker when you're drunk, so when we got back here I undressed you. It's not my fault you decided to go commando" John said with a little smirk. "And just so you know, I just brought your clothes to the laundry service down the street."

Cody blinked at him dumbfounded. Was John speaking the truth? It would make sense. John was Randy's best friend after all, so why would he sleep with him knowing it would hurt Randy and their friendship. Besides John had never shown any interest in him that way before.

"Cody if I would want you, which I don't, I would want you to be sober and not too drunk to even stand" John told him. "So I don't know what the hell you were thinking with that pretty little head of yours, but you were wrong."

Cody swallowed hard and looked at him guilty. "I'm sorry John." He felt stupid for acting like a idiot when John had been nothing more than a good friend to him.

John smiled and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about it Codes, it's ok."

Cody smiled back when he suddenly realized something. "Oh god Randy!" he exclaimed. He couldn't believe he forgot that. Not only had he pulled the wrong conclusion, but so had his lover.

John looked at him confused. "What about Randy?" But Cody couldn't answer him as he started crying again. "Hey, hey Cody, what's wrong?" John asked pulling him into his strong arms.

"Randy was here earlier" Cody sobbed brokenly.

John pulled away and when he looked up he saw that the older man had his eyes closed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "He pulled the same conclusion as you did I take it." He nodded sadly and John sighed. "I'll go talk to him." With that he stood up and walked to the closet and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a sweater. "Here, so you can at least get dressed."

"Thanks John" he murmured after John had thrown the clothes to him.

John didn't answer and just left the room. Cody knew all to well that it was anything but fun to talk to a furious Randy Orton, let alone trying to make him understand that this was all one big misunderstanding.

**TBC**

**A/N: So let me know what you think and review, please! The next chapter should be soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Slash, cursing.  
****Disclaimer: Only my imagination.  
****A/N: Ok so here is chapter 3, hope you'll enjoy :) Again first language isn't English so all mistakes are mine, sorry!**

**Thanks to everyone you reviewed so far, really means a lot :)**

* * *

It sounded so damn easy, just going to talk to Randy, but it made John unbelievable nervous. Knowing he was probably on top of the other man's hate list right now, so there was a big chance Randy wouldn't even listen to him. Hell there was a even bigger chance that Randy would beat him up instead of listening to him.

With a heavy heart he stepped out of the elevator, but suddenly a idea popped up in his mind when he saw Dave Batista walk into the lobby. That could be his solution "Dave" he yelled at the older and bigger man.

He saw Dave turn and look slightly annoyed at him. "Cena to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need your help" John simply told him.

The older man raised an eyebrow at him. "With what may I ask."

"With Randy" he explained. "... And Cody."

He noticed how that last part got Dave attention. For some strange reason Dave had taken a liking in Cody and had taken the younger man under his wing, like a big brother would do.

"What's wrong with Cody?" the Animal almost growled. Quickly John informed him all about what had happened last night and this morning. "Fuck I should have gone with you last night" Dave cursed.

"We can't change that now" John sighed, though he wish he could. "What we can do, is talk to Randy."

"And you need my help why?"

"I need you to stop Randy from leaving... or worse beating me up, so he can listen to what I have to say" John explained to him. And he prayed the older man agreed because he could really use the older man strength when he faced the furious Viper.

Dave smirked. "I can do that."

John sighed in relief and smiled thankful. "Good, now let's go find Randy than." And Dave nodded.

Not much later they found the tattooed man when he just left the gym of the hotel, probably taking out some of his anger there. The moment Randy's eyes landed upon John he glared hard at him and growled, "What the fuck do you want Cena."

"For you to listen to me" John said much calmer then he actually felt. Randy might be his best friend, but he was scary when he was angry. However before he could say something else or even blink, Randy's fist connected with his jaw.

"Give me one good reason for me to do that Cena" Randy hissed getting ready for another punch. But before he could do more damage Dave grabbed him from behind. "What the fuck? Batista, let me go you bastard!" The younger man fought against the animal's hold, but the bigger man just tightened his grip. "Fuck, let go" Randy growled.

"Not until you've listened to what Cena here has to say" Dave smirked at the man struggling against his grip. "Trust me Orton you'll really want to hear this."

"Like I'm going to listen to a bastard like you" Randy growled venomously. "Now let go!"

Dave kept smirking and shook his head, while tightening his grip even more. "Come on Cena tell him.

"Tell me what." Randy now glared at John again, making him swallow hard. Never before had Randy glared at him like that, with so much hate.

"Listen Randy, I know you were in my room this morning" John started speaking calmly ignoring the younger man's growling. "And I know you saw Cody there."

Quickly jumping back he just managed to avoid Randy's foot as the younger man was now trying to kick him. "You want to rub it in now Cena. Want to see me suffer?" It hurt John to hear the pain in Randy's angry growling voice and to see the hurt in the glaring blue/gray eyes. "Well congratulations Cena you managed to take the one thing I love more than anything in this fucking world. So if you were planning to break me, to hurt me, to make me suffer, it worked."

Rubbing his now painful cheek he waited patiently for Randy to be done ranting. Knowing it was better to let the younger man take out all his rage and fury first, before starting with what he wanted to say. Thankfully it only took a few more minutes of being called hurtful names as the younger man raged, for Randy to finally calm down. With the anger gone he noticed the younger man suddenly looked very defeated. "Why John? What have I done for you to hurt me like this?" Randy whispered brokenly.

John saw that Dave relaxed his grip, knowing that Randy was done fighting it. "You didn't do anything Ortz" he told his friend with an apologetic smile.

"Then why?" Randy -who suddenly looked more like a hurt little boy than a 30 year old man- asked.

"Nothing happened Randy" John told him. He hated to see his best friend of years so miserable. "I know it looked other wise, but I swear to you, nothing happened."

The younger man looked at him and John could almost see the internal battle inside his friend. "Tell me... Tell me what happened then" Randy finally whispered.

John smiled a little in relieve and pointed at the sofa in the hall. "You wanna go sit down for it?"

Randy hesitated a little before nodding and Dave let him go so he could walk to the sofa. But to be sure the younger man wouldn't do anything else he took a seat besides him, while John sat on the little table across them so he could look Randy in the eye.

"Ok I'll start at the very beginning" John told him. "Last night a bunch of us went to a club including Cody, but your boy wasn't really in a party mood and just sat at the bar drinking. So at the end of the night when everyone was leaving I saw him hanging drunkenly on the bar and since Ted was nowhere to be found I decided to take him back to my room and put him to bed." He paused letting Randy take in this bit of information and to see how he was taking it. However he couldn't read anything of off the younger man's face and he was just about to continue when Randy suddenly spoke up.

"If that's true than why was he naked?" Randy asked.

John smiled a little at the fact that Randy asked almost the exact same question as Cody did. "Cody had been quite messy with his drinks so I undressed him. It just so happened that Cody had went commando that night" he told honestly. "It's also the reason why I wasn't there this morning. You see, I was taking his clothes to the laundry service down the street."

"And where did you sleep?"

"On that horrible small couch" John grimaced, before turning to Dave. "That reminds me, my back is killing me so go easy on me at tonight's house show." Dave smirked, but nodded so John turned back to Randy. "Ortz you're my best friend and even if I would like Cody that way -which I don't- I would never make a move on him, let alone when he's drunk. I wouldn't hurt you like that"

Randy smiled a little. "Thanks John."

He returned the smile. "Now why don't you go to Cody, he's pretty upset. Not to mention that he was so drunk that he can't even remember I brought him back or anything."

Randy smiled again and nodded as he stood up and walked towards the elevators.

"You better be telling the truth Cena" Dave suddenly spoke up again after staying quiet during the conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"About not having feelings for Cody."

John smirked a little at the older man. "Like I would ever be stupid enough to let anyone know if it was true." With that he left the Animal to get some breakfast for his hungry stomach.

**TBC**

**A/N: Gonna be honest I serious dislike how this chapter turned out, but I promise the next will be better. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: Slash and language, but only slight.  
****Disclaimer: It's all just my imagination.  
****A/N: So here is the 4th and final part, hope you'll enjoy it. Again first language isn't English so I'm sorry for any mistakes!**

**To everyone who reviewed, thank you very much it really means a lot!**

* * *

Fiddling with the sheets of the bed he sat on, Cody waited impatiently and nervous for John's return. Curious to know how his talk with Randy had gone and wanting to know if Randy had listened to him or not. If he believed John or not. He knew all to well just how difficult it was to reason with Randy when the older man was angry and now the Viper was probably furious, so that would only make it harder.

He bit his lip. Now that he knew this whole thing had been a big misunderstanding and John had been nothing but a good friend by helping him, he really wanted him and Randy to be good again. But deep down he was scared that Randy wouldn't listen to John or what would probably hurt even more, not believe it.

The soft creaking of a door opening pulled him out of his thought. Jumping up he was ready to fire question to see how it had went. But his mouth snapped close in surprise however when he saw that it wasn't John, but Randy walking into the room.

"Randy" he breathed softly in disbelief. Also scared that if he would speak too loud Randy would miraculously disappear or something, that it was nothing but a hallucination he was seeing. However it didn't take him long to realize that the older man was indeed standing in the room and suddenly he felt nervous. Not knowing with what reason Randy came here. Had he come here to yell at him or had he really listened to what John had told him? Than a new thought came up. Had Randy even spoken to John or didn't John have the chance to confront him and tell him. He didn't know as his heart was pounding against his chest.

"Cody" Randy finally acknowledged him.

Biting his lip Cody looked at the ground. He hadn't felt so nervous or uncomfortable around the older man since before they had started dating. "Randy I..."

"John told me what happened" Randy interrupted him, making him look up. "Is it true?"

Bowing his head again Cody fiddled with the hem of his sweater. Ashamed that he couldn't answer that, while again tears welled up in his eyes. "I don't know" he murmured softly. "I know I felt like crap because you weren't there, that's the reason why I was drinking so much. But I can't remember what happened after that."

Randy walked towards him, an unreadable expression on his face as he stopped inches away from him. He put one finger under Cody's chin and lifted his head. "I want to see the truth in your eyes while you answer this question" Randy explained to him. "Can you remember what happened last night?"

Knowing it was very important to Randy he looked the older man right in his blue/gray eyes. "I can't remember Randy. I can't remember what happened at the end of the night. Can't remember how I got back to the hotel or here and I can't remember what I have or haven't done until I woke up this morning."

Randy just nodded and took a couple of steps back. He felt the older man's eyes looking him over, but he never expect the question that came next. "Is your ass sore?"

A little taken back by the sudden and blunt question Cody looked at the older man strangely before finally answering, "No why?"

A smile appeared on Randy's face while Cody looked at him confused. But than suddenly realization hit him. It meant he didn't have sex last night, because he was always sore afterwards. That was what Randy meant with the question.

With that new information he couldn't help but literally throw himself in Randy's arms . The older man caught him easily and just hugged him close. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he said as he pulled away a little to look at Randy.

Randy cocked his head a little. "And why is that?"

"Because if John hadn't been there to take care of me, I could have done something incredible stupid" he told his lover, blushing in shame.

Randy chuckled softly and caressed his neck. "From what I heard from John, were you my little Cody too drunk to do anything." That only made Cody look down and feel more ashamed. But Randy once again put a finger under his chin to make him look at him. "Codes it's okay. Just promise me to never drink so much again in the future."

"I promise, I won't ever do it again" he told the older man determined. He never wanted to go through something like what happened this morning ever again. "So are we okay again?" he asked hopeful.

Randy smirked at him and pulled him closer. "Oh I'm not letting you go anytime soon Codes."

Happily Cody flung his arms around Randy's neck and kissed him. Knowing he would never drink as much as he did last night ever again. He wouldn't hurt Randy or himself like that again.

"One more thing though" Randy said, pulling away. "Why the hell are you wearing a Cena shirt?" Dumbfounded he looked down to see that he was indeed wearing a Cena sweater. He had been so focused on his trouble that he hadn't even noticed what kind of clothes John had given him to put on.

"Get it off" Randy growled lowly and Cody instantly obeyed.

He was surprised however to see that Randy also pulled off his shirt and gave it to him. So he raised a questioning eyebrow at the older man. "You're really giving me one of your beloved Affliction shirt?" Randy never let anyone borrow or wear any of those shirts.

The older man glared at him. "Just put it on."

He did, breathing in Randy's scent -which was all over the shirt- and he loved it. Looking back at Randy he saw the older man looking at him with a smirk. "God baby-boy you look so fucking good in my clothes. I should let you wear them more often" he growled lightly making Cody blush. "Besides that way everyone can see you belong to only me."

Shaking his head Cody chuckled. "Possessive much?"

Randy just pulled him against his strong, now naked chest and grabbed Cody's ass with his big hands. "Of course I am. Everyone wants to have a piece of that delicious ass of yours."

Cody kissed him. "It's all yours, because I only want you Randy Orton."

"Obviously and who wouldn't want my god like body" Randy smirked arrogantly.

He just returned the smirk. "But only I can have it, just like you're the only one that can have mine."

Growling in agreement Randy bend his head and bit Cody's neck, claiming the younger man as his. "Randy" Cody whined. "You know in how much trouble I will get with make-up because of that."

"Don't care, you belong to me" Randy growled before kissing Cody hard, but passionate. Cody was his and only his and he would never let anyone else touch him and Cody didn't mind at all.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys all enjoyed this little story and let me know what you think by reviewing please! Also thank you all for reading :)**


End file.
